Pages of my life
by arvan82
Summary: He never liked having his life decided for him, now with the appearance of a blasted book... his life has just been screwed over. (Currently on hiatus)
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just wanted to improve my 'powderful' English. Hope it won't be as boring as I think.

Prologue

Trunks couldn't be more bored, barely an hour into his mother's shopping spree, oops he meant his back to school shopping spree and already he wants to go home. He just didn't see why he couldn't stick to wearing what he usually wore to school before the Summer Holidays but his mother insisted they go shopping... It was supposed to be an easy task, just the usual shirts and jeans would have been enough, but his mother was currently looking around the perfume section of the shopping mall... gee he hopes that isn't for him... or the diamond jewelry she bought 10 minutes ago.

"Mom... are we done yet..."

"In a moment Trunks, what else do we need... oh right... writing materials for you"

"Mom... you said that half an hour ago..."

"Oh fine, let's just get you some writing materials and we'll end today's shopping"

"Today...? You mean there's more?"

"Let's go honey" she was practically singing as she spoke... argh..

3 hours later...

Trunks was just plain exhausted... no wonder his father always found an excuse to be 'unavailable'. Sneaky bastard... He was about 2/3 finished with packing the purchases of today when he noticed an odd looking notebook... it was a thin, dull grey book, embedded with a leafless tree with a pair of skeleton finger bones for branches. It was a strange book to say the least... yet intriguing... if not haunting.

Did Mom buy this? Flipping the blank pages, he stopped... there on the first page...

**Warning****: Once started, must be followed through. Only then would this book be reset, failure to do so may result in undesirable consequences.**

Rule 1: Write the name of the person whose life you want altered.

Rule 2: The person's past cannot be changed, only the future.

Rule 3: Once written, cannot be unwritten.

Rule 4: Desired events and outcomes must be written within the number of pages provided.

Rule 5: Failure to determine the outcome before all pages are utilized will result in a random chance of event, death is a possibility.

Rule 6: Trading/discarding/attempted destruction of this book will not allow a reset, events will remain unchanged.

Rule 7: Once satisfied with outcome, a payment of blood must be offered below the written person's name.

***Final Warning: Do ****NOT**** start, if you do not wish to finish.**

Cool, so this is like DeathNote. Trust Mom to buy something like that. Guess she thinks I'll take care of it better if it wasn't a boring, old notepad.

OH SHIT! My Summer Assignment! What was that essay again... oh right... write about your favorite hero... yeah... like I watch cartoons... hmm... Mom was always talking about Dad... so I'll write about Dad. How hard can it be... looks like I'll be lying a lot... won't I... a fighter who fought against Buu isn't going to be something I can put on paper...

"Whatever. Stories are called stories for a reason, and Satan is no super being. Name... Vegeta" I wrote my Dad's name on the line provided...

I swear I felt the room temperature hit sub-zero for a fraction of a second then...


	2. Chapter 2 - pages 1 to 2

_A/N: I really didn't think anyone would read my crap of a story and more so bear my 'horrigible' English. I hope I won't let you down._

Disclaimer: Once again, I don't own anything. If I did, Shenron won't be able to rectify the damages.

* * *

**Page 1**

What makes a Hero? Tips from Dad

Two hours and he is all ready to throw in the white flag, he still couldn't write a complete paragraph. Honestly, there just wasn't much for him to go on.

Heroes as far as he knew were all strong, stronger than most regular people at least. Justice-driven, how many times have the Earth's Special Force done battle, won, lost, died, resurrected and returned. Vigilant, his father hadn't stopped drumming that into his head or whoever who visits Capsule Corp. A Warrior must never fall back on his training in times of peace.

It isn't enough… He needs at least five pages worth of words if he is to say he has completed an essay. Two sentences do not make a story, it's hardly even a fifth of a page.

Trunks took a second look at his notes again. It read: "He must be strong, be willing to service justice. He does not take peace for granted."

Yup. Short and sweet… too freaking short.

Trunks was ready to pull his hair out along with his scalp at this point of time. Sighing, no point staring at the book, he'll have to ask for some pointers.

Trunk quickly located his father, not that it required much looking or a smart guess.

The Gravity Room.

Switching on the communication channel, hesitating for a second before he spoke. Dad's not going to like being disturbed. "Dad? Can I ask you a few questions?"

Hearing the gravity machine shut down to 1g, Trunks took it as an invitation to enter. "Hey Dad".

"Ten minutes. Now what is it?" barely hiding his annoyance as he folded his arms.

"Dad, what is a hero like? I mean… what are the characteristics of a hero, what makes him a hero?"

"Why are we on this topic?" raising an eyebrow, his annoyance level up another notch.

"School Assignment..."

"I meant why are you asking me, your mother or Kakarotto would know better. Hell, they'd probably talk your ears off."

"But I want some input from you too, Dad. Please?"

Sighing as he brought his hand to his face. This isn't his field of knowledge; he is no hero, at least, that was what he believed.

"A damn fool who thinks he owes the whole damn, f***ing universe a living; does everything in his blasted power to do good, despite it being a stupid idea. Someone in dire need of a brain. Shows mercy where it isn't wanted or unnecessary. An idiot and a fool. That's what he is."

He wasn't fooling anyone, despite his harsh tone, a gentle shake of his head said otherwise. A hint of mutual understanding and respect was present in his voice, perhaps even admiration.

Trunks was sure he knew who his father was referring to.

"Ah Dad, so did you mean Goku-san or a hero?"

"Both fall in the same bloody category, Ten minute's up. Either train in here or get out, boy."

"Can't right now, thanks Dad." That wouldn't make 5 pages worth either, now would it? Gravity Room's powering up again, guess there won't be any more suggestion from Dad. Ten minute's up huh? Yeah right. That was barely 4 minutes.

* * *

**Page 2**

What makes a Hero part 2? Tips from Mom

Finding his mother wasn't much of a brainstormer either, it'd be either the lab, the office or if neither, in front of the tv.

Yup, the tv it is. Trunks could never understand how his mother could watch such mushy crap... all that hugging and kissing... eewww... and all that lovey dovey talk... it was all so sweet it could give someone a sugar high... maybe make someone diabetic.

He casually walked up behind the sofa his mother was seated on, "Mom."

"! Trunks, don't sneak up on me." She turned to her son before turning back to the screen. "Oh my god! You made me miss the best part! He was going to kiss her."

"Just so you know Mom... he did." He stopped himself from rolling his eyes in time.

"And I missed it... oh..." Sigh. "So, did you need something Trunks?"

"Mom, what are heroes like?"

"I think you know what heroes are like, Trunks. Come on, sit beside me." Patting the space beside her.

Trunks took her offer.

"I know what are heroes, Mom. But I can't write enough words for an essay."

"Well... they're... always good, do good... ah... considerate?" Her thoughts went to her husband and good friend, Son Goku... hmmm... "Well... you're right... it's not so easy a topic, is it?"

"What do you think, Mom, in your own words I mean."

"If you put it that way, my kind of a hero is a lady's dream guy. Suave, handsome, nice body, charming, knows how to treat a lady right. Preferably if he knows how to treat his lady and family well. Like that guy on tv."

Trunks turned to the tv in time to see the man flash the woman a smile. "... you mean act like a dork?"

"Trunks! Language." Bulma turned her 'motherly glare' on him.

"Sorry Mom, but I still think he's an idiot."

"Well he's not honey, it's just his charm".

"Do girls actually fall for that... you can tell he's lying... the girl's definitely not going to make it and he's lying to her that everything's going to be alright".

"I know sweetie, we sometimes lie so others can feel better. He's trying to give her some hope, even thought it's a white lie and she knows it. But it's what she needs, hope. That smile means, it's alright. I'm here with you, good or bad. It's a comfort for her."

"So does that mean I can tell a small lie if it helps the situation?"

"Absolutely not, young man. Don't you even try, I will know."

Damn. Oh well it was worth a shot. "But he's still lying, how is that going to help."

"He can't help her darling... he's doing what he can do. He's letting her go with the assurance that he'll be alright. It won't bring him joy, but he'll find peace knowing she's in a better place, waiting for him and so will she. That's why he's smiling, for her." She rubbed Trunks' shoulder as the last moments of the show were ending. "A hero isn't always about strength, darling. Sometimes that strength is shown from within".

"... " Being a child, he couldn't fully understand what his mother meant but when he saw the tired; but peaceful smile on the sick woman's face. He nodded.

Trunks picked up the notebook and his pencil...

* * *

**The Next Morning...**

Bunny was already hard at work in the kitchen, flipping omelets. Mr Briefs drinking his usual morning coffee while reading his papers.

A wide spread of food was already on the table, big enough for a family of 15 or a family with one or two Saiyans.

"Good Morning, Vegeta dear. Oh my, what a lovely smile you have today".

Mr Brief looked up from his papers. "You seem to be in a good mood" smiling as he returned to his papers.

"What are you two blabbering about" Sitting down heavily, Vegeta started digging into his breakfast.

"Hey Dad. Grandma. Grandpa." Trunks took his seat beside his grandfather as his grandmother gave him his plate.

"Eat lots and grow up strong, Trunks" She cooed as she patted his head.

Bulma came into the kitchen two minutes after Trunks, not surprised to see both Vegeta and Trunks there first. Saiyans and their appetites, bottomless pits the lot of them. She smiled. "Morning".

"Good morning dear, sit down and have some breakfast." Bunny was practically beaming.

"Good Morning dear, well, I better get back to the lab" Mr Briefs picked up the papers and another cup on his way out.

"Hey Mom."

And a grunt from Vegeta, typical. So imagine her surprise when he looked up.

"Isn't someone in a good mood today" Bulma smiled. "So... what's the good news?"

"Yes, Vegeta dear. Do share." Oh gossips please.

"What are you two going on about. There's nothing". Vegeta grumbled as he went back into his meal.

"But you're practically grinning from one corner to the next." Bulma was sure that was a smile, come on she's not blind.

Sighing with great annoyance, Vegeta got up, intending to see for himself what the deal was. He headed towards the nearest bathroom.

They were five minutes into their meal when Vegeta made himself known again.

"WOMAN!"

Bulma coughed out a piece of bacon, almost scoring a 3-pointer shoot into Trunk's plate. "What is it, Vegeta!" Is a quiet breakfast for once too much to ask for?

"Eeeww... Mom..." That was gross...

"MY FACE IS STUCK!"

"What do you mean your face is stuck?"

"EXACTLY THAT! I HAVE A F***ING SMILE STUCK TO MY FACE!"

to be continued ~

_I hope that didn't suck too badly. The idea sounded a lot better in my head than putting it on paper._


End file.
